


薄荷糖

by Soundchaser



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundchaser/pseuds/Soundchaser
Summary: Soundwave一直不喜欢一种和自己颜色相近的糖。





	薄荷糖

**Author's Note:**

> 是一篇短打哟！大家520快乐！！ 其实我只是来蹭热度哒！（没良芯）算是一篇，甜吧（？）  
> 有BUG。不能接受者请下滑，接受那么便开始吧那！作者用爱发雷，并且非常希望能有小可爱喜欢呢（不你还是算了吧）
> 
> Warnning：老惊真的非常贤妻良母，非常贤妻良母，贤妻良母。洗衣做饭样样精通，有孕梗（？）OOC警告

伴随着一声“滴”后，Soundwave结束了自己的充电。

Soundwave由于一剂定时的清醒程序而醒来，即使今天还是赛星上姑且算是“周六周日”的时候。现在应该是早上7点整。

Soundwave习惯于每天早晨的起床便能闻到能量早餐的味道。他总是会因为事务过早地出门，可是当Thundercraker搬进来后，Soundwave每天早上都能吃到丰盛的能量早餐。

他揉了揉光镜，从房间里走了出来。

“Darling？你醒了？”Soundwave很快便听到了mate的问好。他的mate一向勤快，并且有着一种惊人的自制力，每日的早起连Soundwave都会抱怨，可是Thundercraker总是能比他起的还早，留下无伤大雅的1小时来整理自身，并为Soundwave准备一份可口的饭。

Thundercraker很高兴，Soundwave能感受到他火种愉快的电波，不过即使你不会读心也可以轻易听出来，Thundercracker正在哼着小曲。

Soundwave并不知道Thundercracker在唱着哪一首歌，他只能听见模模糊糊的电子音，对方火种跳动的声音都将盖过它。他没听过Thundercraker唱歌，但他能确定，对方如果放开嗓子唱的话，一定会很好听。

“抱歉啦，我今天起得有点晚。”Thundercraker在制作糕点时回头看Soundwave一眼，手上正在熟悉地调着一份能量奶油。

“我最近可能有点嗜睡。”Thundercraker又将头转了回去，烤箱叮地一声代表着内里食物的完成。Thundercraker打开烤箱的那一瞬间，Soundwave确切地闻到了扑面而来的香味，那些气味粒子就快化为实质了。

“因为，孩子？”Soundwave缓缓地眨动了一下光学镜，他还有些困，即使说是睡了一会，但他还有点电量不足。

“或许？”Thundercraker眨了眨光学镜，开始切起了刚出炉的吐司，“那小祖宗快折腾死我了。”

“辛苦了。”Soundwave的视线缓缓飘到Thundercraker身上，能清晰的看见他的小腹微微隆起。

即使是怀着孕，也不影响Thundercraker的身材，他一直保持着seeker们完美的身形，添加了这么一笔仿佛锦上添花，就像给不近人间的仙女悄悄戴上了一份雏菊花环。

“小家伙挺活泼的，这很好。”Thundercraker挑了挑不存在的眉毛，将奶油挤在了吐司面包上，抹匀，把它们整齐的摆在餐盘中，把盘子端到了桌子上“家里已经没什么食材了，将就一下吧。”

“你，事实上，可以，多睡一会，提议。”Soundwave嚼着面包，奶油入口即化，糖分添加的恰到好处。

“我没有办法维持太长的充电状态，你知道的。”Thundercraker拉开Soundwave身旁的椅子，也坐了下来，拿起面包，随意咬了一口。

“提议：宝宝，需要。”Soundwave的语言障碍症至今都没修好，Thundercraker从不在意，他总是把这当做一种浪漫。

“也是......”Thundercraker随意咬了一口面包，便把它丢到了盘子里，“我真应该提前去准备好的食材。”

Thundercraker总是对饮食要求过高，可能因为自己本身就是一位很好的业余厨师，但Soundwave觉得他可能比Megatron还挑。

前几天Thundercraker都十分嗜睡，他总是会保持一种十分脆弱的休眠状态，仿佛一惊就醒，如果是平常的话，Thundercraker早就醒了，不过现在则是由机体强行执行充电命令。

前情报指挥官的光镜闪了闪，Thundercraker在军队时睡眠质量便极差，即使在深度充电也很难露出一种安心的表情，Soundwave需要一直抱着他，亲吻他的额头，告诉他自己在这，才能停止对方机体控制不住地颤抖。

Soundwave看着Thundercracker精致的脸若有所思。

似乎是注意到了他的目光，Thudnercraker看到Soundwave沉思的样子，便绕到身后，从背后环住了他的脖子。Soundwave端起能量咖啡，轻轻抿了一口，这让他清醒了许多。

“营养，自身，和孩子，都需要。”Soundwave喝着不加奶糖的黑咖，浓郁的咖啡香气与面包香缠绵着融为一体。

“睡觉与进食的事情还请之后再提吧。”Thundercraker在Soundwave的音频接收器边低语着，Thundercrcaker今天刻意提升的语调又重新的降了下去，“不陪陪我吗？今天。”

Thundercracker说的很小声，但Soundwave还是听见了。

“工作，需要，会尽快，赶回。”Soundwave侧过头在Thundercraker额头上落下一吻，蜻蜓点水一般的吻。

“我想你快点回来......”Thundercraker声音一直很低，他将头埋到了Soundwave的颈间，就像一只正在撒娇的大号猫咪，“我感觉我像是吃醋了，喝了一桶醋的那种，还是吃着你和业务的醋......”

Soundwave听见Thundercraker略带一些埋怨的语调后微微挑了挑嘴角，他的mate有些时候真的很可爱，“会回来的。”

肩头的重量突然消失，Thundercraker支起了身子，他火种的波动频率重新高昂了起来。

“我差点忘记了一件事。”Thundercraker嘟囔着，从子空间里拿出了一个深蓝色的小盒子，上面点缀着一些出自三号矿场的水晶，以及一个绣着蕾丝边的蝴蝶结。

“疑问？”Soundwave端着咖啡转向了他，并不知道这是什么，Thundercraker将盒子递给了他，出于礼貌，他认真的接下来了。

“我听说，蓝星有一个节日叫做“情人节”，就在5月20号。”Thundercraker的心情更好了，光镜弯出一个微微的弧度，“碳基有些时候真是浪漫的过分。”

Soundwave认真的听着，顺带着把最后一口咖啡咽下。

“我做的。他们总是很喜欢送类似可可豆制成的甜品。”Thundercraker顿了顿，“但是我觉得你不喜欢，于是便改成糖了。”

Soundwave上下打量了一下这个小盒子，在CPU内模拟了一下这可能会是什么样的糖，又小心翼翼的把糖盒放到桌面上。

“即使这也是高热量的食物。”Thundercraker拿走了他的餐盘，Soundwave早在几个赛分前就把他的三明治消灭干净了，“也得走个形式吧。”

Soundwave看着那种与自己相近了深蓝盒子出神，mate的身影从他身边晃过，自己的刀叉和咖啡杯也被拿走了。

“我去洗碗了。”Soundwave又听见了出自Thundercraker之口的欢快的电子音，又感觉到自己的嘴唇边被刮了一下，刮掉了黏在上面的能量奶油。

“随时都可以拆哦。”Thundercraker拖着盘子，像是转着圈一样进入了厨房。Thundercraker从来没有这么高兴过。

Soundwave重新望向了这个精巧的小盒子，有自己的手掌那么大。

随时都可以拆吗？Soundwave隔着厨房的玻璃门忘了正在打扫的Thundercraker一眼。  
他打开了盒子，看到几粒淡蓝色的能量糖正安静的躺在里面，晶莹剔透的蓝色在赛主恒星的照耀下散发着一种美丽的光芒。

这是......薄荷糖？Soundwave拿了一颗糖出来，捏着透明的糖纸凑到光镜前静静打量着。

Soundwave吃过不少薄荷糖，他并不是很喜欢这个味道。他四处奔波的各个地区处理事务时，那些接待处经常会备有这种能量糖，但不同的是，那些糖都是从流水线上统一制作的残次品，Soundwave只有实在太无聊了才会吃哪种糖，要么便是过分的甜，甜完还很辣，简直就是在摧残味蕾。或许是因为Thundercracker各种意义上的把Soundwave的胃口养刁了，但这就是事实，Soundwave真的不喜欢。

但这些糖实在很好看，就像那位在厨房里认真工作的天蓝色小飞机一样。

这些薄荷糖做的很精致，Soundwave能清楚地看见每一粒上都有一架F15和录音机。

Soundwave捏着透明糖纸，将拧紧的糖纸卷开，露出里面淡蓝色，半透明的糖。

入口后是一种清甜，然后甜会慢慢地蔓延到味蕾，让甜萦绕整个口腔，薄荷的香气并不过分，带着一种微微的辣，刺激了口腔，让你更能感受到它的甜美。

糖快速在嘴里化掉了，Soundwave意犹未尽地舔了了一下嘴唇。

毫不夸张的说，这真是他吃过的世界上最好吃的薄荷糖。

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写的，别在意这些细节。但如果有人喜欢的话请务必留下评论告诉我不是一个人！！！


End file.
